


Hysteric Strength

by soupsalad



Series: Goro is alive but at what cost [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Canon Divergence, Gen, Murder, discussion of suicide, does this count as an abuse tag?, feels like it so yeah here, fight, goro is off the shits, this is fight writing practice really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: SPOILERS 3rd-semester bad ending content. Kinda. true ending also. oopGoro has a violent conversation with Akira about his choices and the next move for the phantom thieves in the face of these dire circumstances. Everyone comes together to convince Akira to make the right choice.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira
Series: Goro is alive but at what cost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776391
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Hysteric Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I'm. So sorry about this???? genuinely, IDK I just like Goro being feral and wanted to get some practice in for writing fights but,,,hehehoohoo this really is pretty one-sided isn't it. uhhhhh??? enjoy??? or not, this aspect of the stroy is pretty fucked. Also, it's very funny when you take the main character's powers of choose fate away from the main character. he becomes very easy to beat up. sorry if this is ooc in any way im not good at. things. i will not however apologize for ryuji saying fuck, atlus has a weird obsession with their characters saying every swear word but fuck and its very dumb.

Goro lies face down on the floor of his apartment.

_Why?_

It's the question on his mind, breathing in the dust of an unswept floor left abandoned. Why was this happening to him? He had never asked why before, he had always known the source of his suffering before, but now there was no telling. Akira was impossible to understand. 

**Akira: are you alright?**

Akechi watches the text pop up and does nothing. Of course not. What kind of question was that?

**Goro: How dare you speak to me?**

He texts. He sits up and rolls over so he was now sitting alone in his apartment on the floor. 

_I have to do something._

The thought crosses his mind and he likens himself to a wild animal cornered. Fight or flight, he was no coward, he could not run away. He stands up and paces through the house.

**Akira: I'm sorry.**

His phone buzzes and he knows its Akira, stupid stupid Akira. He looks around curiously, what to do, what to do?

In his panic, he picks up his phone and stares at the text. _I'm sorry._ He repeats it out loud to himself and it's like everything falls into place. 

**Goro: can I come back over and apologize as well?**

**Goro: I'm thinking about it and… I put on a brave front but…**

**Goro: I'd rather talk about something like this in person.**

He waits for the reply, eyes glued to the screen, rage and real fear boiling in his guts. He pants so hard, nervous that his shoulders rise and fall with each breath. His hands tremble and he begs Akira in his mind to hurry the hell up.

**Akira: doors still open, you're always welcome. I'll make some coffee, your favorite.**

He does not smile outwardly, but he can feel the rush of joy when he reads kind old Akira's text. This was better than good. He pulls on his shoes only, to hell with the cold and a coat, he needed to be there fast. He runs out into the street, no need for the train, there's no time. He stops a taxi, and being so tense he can barely speak, he relays the address to the man driving.

"You sure are dressed light for the weather," they comment and drive off.

* * *

Akira stands waiting in LeBlanc at the customer side of the bar, two cups of coffee sitting neatly on top of coasters with napkins nearby. He sets aside a container of sugar as well, he knows Akechi Likes his coffee with at least a cube worth. He rests his hand on one of the barstools and runs his hand along its backside thoughtfully. What to say? What was Akechi going to say?

Akechi can see him standing from the glass door and though he was compelled to throw the door open like a madman he knew there had to be some decorum to convince Akira of his authenticity. He stands outside panting, taking a priceless moment to compose himself before entering. His heart races but it knows what needs to be done.

He steps in.

"Akira." He says plainly but then approaches, his expression softened. "Thank you for this," He bows his head, thanking him gently.

"Goro." He offers sympathetically. 

Goro moves closer, head hung low. "I understand it's a difficult choice for you Akira…" he didn't. "You're a good person and you don't want my blood on your hands, not after what happened." Ease him into a conversation, comfort him, and drop his guard.

"We lost you to such horrible circumstances Goro…" He pleads with his eyes. _Please understand_ they beg but Akechi does not even try to listen. if he could beat the words to death he would. "I can't kill you. I can't let you take your life." 

Goro just nods. "I understand." He shakes his head. He almost wants to laugh at the word choice and it takes everything to stifle that urge. He knows what the expression means on the surface, _I don't want you to kill yourself_ , it means. He wonders if Akira was aware however of the second meaning that showed itself thanks to these unique circumstances. _You cannot take control of your life, Maruki will do that_. That is how he takes it and he hopes Akira knows, but he doubts it. 

"Back in shidos Palace I had silently vowed to be a better person than I was under the light of your forgiveness and yet here I am now, calling off our deal, being cruel again like then…" he complains. "I'm still the child throwing a tantrum I was then, Arent I?" He laughs bitterly, at least not at the words as they're meant to be taken, but rather at the fact that he had to lie and say them in the first place.

"And what have I done since entering Maruki's reality other than continue on that way?" He asks and Akira unexpectedly approaches much to Goro's pleasure. 

"You had every right to be bitter," Akira assures him. "It's not like I want to do this either, I've been thinking about it since Maruki-san left... but...I care about you Goro, you may not know why I'm doing this really, I've never explained myself well, and you may not even want me to do this but this is the least I can d-" and before he can finish Goro has his hands gripped in his hair, slamming his head against the bar, frenzied and running on the adrenaline pumping through his veins a mile a second.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Goro yells and Akira screams in pain. He slams the others head into the bar again and then flings him down to the floor. The benefit of attacking him outside of the metaverse was being able to fight as equals. Akira was strong, sure, he had shadowed him long ago when he had become a suspect and watched him hit the gym a little more than the average guy. The benefit of fighting him here was that even with him having that upper hand of athleticism there was no persona switching that made him near unstoppable. No joker, Just the plain old Kurusu who had betrayed him.

He grabs the big yellow phone off of the counter and lifts it above his head, throwing it down at Akira's face with a wild scream, heart racing.

Akira scrambles out of the way just in time and tries to turn over to stand up, but Akechi grabs him by the leg and drags him quickly. Akira only manages to grab a chair and knock it over before Goro begins kicking him, twisting his ankle as hard as he can as he does.

"You're not going to take my future from me!" Goro screams. He lets Akira go and lifts a chair quickly, slamming it down on his back.

"Stop!" Akira cries but that stop never comes.

Akechi slams the chair down on his back over and over until he can hear the telltale snapping of either wood or bones over Akira screams.

"You won't take my life from me." He mutters and tosses the chair aside, the thing landing on top of a table, giving Akira a chance finally to defend himself. 

He rolls over shakily, slowly, arduously onto his back ready to kick Goro only to have the coffee set aside for the both of them poured on his face when he does. He shrieks, it's still hot and ready for Goro to drink, but now being used as a weapon against him. The second cup comes pouring down on him shortly after. He had made it for them and regretted the choice now. His glasses had fallen off in the fight letting it all pour into his eyes.

He kicks lightly, too hurt to put up much more fight and Goro grabs the sugar off the counter and lobs that at his face as well. Goro looks down at him, and then kneels down over top of him, straddling him to keep him in place.

Akira whines and slaps and punches at his attacker as best he can but having been so brutalized he was finding it hard to stay awake, let alone fight. His face burned, everything hurt so badly.

Goro secures the other's throat in his hand and squeezes. "Change your mind or I'll fucking kill you, Akira."

The other was in tears, his face burning, and his body aching. He fights even still, weakly attempting to push him away. His lips tremble as if he wanted to speak, mouthing the word _stop_ gently, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Goro squeezes tighter, open mouth panting from the exertion it took to fight him and hold him down with the weight of his body. "If you accept this reality, you would be killing Sumire-san, you fucking hypocrite," He hisses. "And you know, if you take my life away from me, all of what I've been through, let Maruki shove his hand up my ass like I'm his puppet you'd be killing me too y'know?" He licks his lips. "Killing you... What do I have to lose if I'm going to lose everything anyways?"

Akira struggles, reinvigorated by a moment's hysteria enough to momentarily almost knock Goro off balance. Goro pulls him off the ground by the neck, his knuckles white with how tight he was holding him.

"Shut up, Akira." He growls. "Shut up, shut up." He lets go of his neck and holds him down by the shoulders instead, slamming him back to the floor. "You're not going to-" But before he can say much else he feels a pain in the back of his leg, followed by the growling voice of Morgana.

"Shit!" He rolls off of Akira and Kicks Morgana away. 

"Eugh!" Morgana slams into the side of a chair and lands with a grunt. This was just like Haru's fiance all over again. In his sleep, he had not heard much of the fight, waking up however for a drink of water he had heard Akiras stifled cries and came running as soon as he could.

Akira lies on the floor, he wanted to get up but the strength was not coming to him.

"You're ok with this Morgana?!" Goro asks backing away. "You're ok with him agreeing to live in Maruki's new reality?" Goro looks to both of them on the ground, his teeth grit with fury.

"He's what?" Morgana asks looking at Akira. "That doesn't matter! He's hurt!" 

Goro nods, wipes the sweat from his face, and falls to the floor in a sitting position. "I'll call an ambulance." He offers. "But are you really going to let him do this? Your mind is set and he's going to take it all away, don't you care at all?" He wanted to cry, and his eyes burned as if they would as he pulled out his cellphone. "Why does he get to decide our fate? Why?" He starts to dial, sobbing but trying not to. 

Morgana sits up, he wasn't as hurt as he was the time he had been kicked by Haru's fiance at all despite his mental comparison. "I didn't know that was his choice!" He turns to look at Akira. "Hey!" He shouts to see if he's ok, but when he doesn't reply he panics.

"Hello, I need an ambulance sent to the address I am about to give you," Goro begins, trying to sound articulate enough for the people on the other end of the phone to understand him.

* * *

Almost midnight. Akechi knows they're going to have to go to the palace and tell Maruki that they accept the new reality if they choose to do so. With that in mind, he isn't worried about the clock hitting midnight being the ending to his story as if he were some sort of fucked up cinderella.

He stands over Akira in his hospital bed, now bandaged up by the nurses with great care and love. All the people working here loved their jobs thanks to Maruki. 

**Ann: is everything Ok in there? Can we come see him?**

**Goro: He's fine. They say he's going to be sore and the burns on his face are probably going to scar a bit. Otherwise, he's fine.**

**Ryuji: You're a real piece of shit you know that?**

**Goro: Alright, fine, go follow your fake dreams Ryuji. you seemed really happy with Maruki's reality. Track team. huh? That might be fun, glad to see you're so fond of this new world were living in.**

**Ryuji: I'm gonna kick your ass if you keep talking like that.**

**Makoto: Enough! Both of you! This isn't going to solve anything!**

**Ryuji: He beat the shit out of him! He could have broken his spine, he could have given him brain damage with how much he was slamming him all over the place! If we lose Akiras lower half then were out of an effin leader! If he were to hurt his head he would be fucking dead! Do you not care?**

**Yusuke: You're correct, he could have killed him. We are all aware of this, but that doesn't mean that now is the time to be arguing like this.**

**Goro: No go ahead, call me a piece of shit, I am, and no ones going to take that from me. Not Akira, Not you all, not anyone. I'm the only person in charge of me.**

**Haru: Akechi-Kun, please.**

**Goro: I won't relent.**

**Ryuji: Fuck you.**

**Goro: Go fuck yourself, you stupid bastard.**

**Futaba: Guys...Please...**

**Makoto: Goro, if this keeps up I will boot you from the conversation altogether. Stop. Ryuji, you as well. Both of you need to stop this now. There are more important things going on right now and I think we need to stay focused on that. We don't know when Akira will be well and we need you, Goro, to focus on how he's doing. Ryuji, you need to calm down. You're not the only one whos angry but this behavior is helping no one.**

**Goro: Idk maybe I'm tired of being mature. I'm the one in the room with Akira right now so if you want to lose your only source of info go ahead and kick me out. See if I give a damn.**

**Sumire: Akechi-senpai, are you sure you cant stop for a moment? I understand how you must be feeling but this is rather uncomfortable. we are all still on the same side, remember? Its Akira who is unable to commit to the new plans, not all of us.**

**Haru: Exactly, Please, for the sake of peace between us who have not turned our backs on the truth...**

**Goro: Fine.**

**Makoto: thank you. Now. Can you please answer Ann's question?**

**Goro: Of course. They said to wait and they would tell me to come get you when you can come in. Until then were waiting. He's resting.**

**Ann: Alright. Thanks.**

**Ann: So.**

**Ann: What the fuck.**

**Goro: Yeah.**

**Goro: I got mad.**

**Ann: That's kind of an understatement. You could have killed him!**

**Goro: Thank you for that. I wasn't aware.**

**Haru: Please.**

**Goro: Ok, Ok, Ok. Fine, yes. I know that. I _was_ going to kill him. None of that _could have_ nonsense applies. I intended to end his life today. Judge me as you will.**

**Goro: Do you think I really care? I mean, he was going to essentially kill all of us, himself included.**

**Yusuke: That's exaggerating it a bit.**

**Goro: Like hell it is. Sumire. If Sumire goes back to being Kasumi then what happens to her? Sumire dies and Kasumi who isn't even Kasumi lives. Do you not see where I'm going with this?**

**Goro: Kasumi is dead and she won't even be respected in her afterlife.**

**Sumire: Akechi-senpai, please.**

**Futaba: Major lack of tact.**

**Goro: I do not care. I do _not_ care. I don't. He's taking away more than Kasumi. Who else will he erase? My mother is fucking dead and I never want to let that go. Whos to say he won't "ease my pain" and wipe that too? Remove the pain of losing my mother from me, Take the only parent who ever gave a shit about me? What else will he take? Ryuji, Ann, do you both want a nice little dream Kmaoshida parading around the school, one who never did what he did? What are you going to do?**

**Ann: Do not bring him into this! Like we said, we're on your side, please calm down! No one wants the change but Akira!**

**Goro: that is my fucking problem! You all bend over backwards for him! Always! Literally all the time! Do you remember when I killed him? I told Shido "yes without their leader they're hopeless, they need to be guided," or something to that effect. And you know, I still stand by this notion! I don't think I can trust any of you to fight him on this and it fucking scares me! I'm so fucking scared that the Phantom Thieves are going to use their powers to change everything I know about the world, take away my agency and shove me into Maruki's perfect little dream bubble!**

**Makoto: Goro you are being unreasonable, that's not true.**

**Goro: Oh? Then say it. Tell me you won't let him do this. Tell me you won't let him say yes, tell me you're all on my side in this!**

**Makoto: We are.**

**Haru: We are.**

**Yusuke: We are, without a doubt.**

**Sumire: Absolutely. I can't go back to being Kasumi now. Not after everything we've been through.**

**Goro: Fine.**

**Goro: Then I'll stop.**

**Ann: Good. Thank you. Any changes yet?**

Goro doesn't reply, a nurse approaches him and tells him he's free to go tell the others to come in and see their friend. he smiles and thanks her happily with his practiced charm, heading out of the room leaving Morgana to watch over him from his bag that sat at the end of the bed.

"Hello," He offers simply to everyone in the room. They all look up from their phones and stand immediately. "Wheres Sakura-san?" Goro asks trying to find Sojiro's face in the crowd only to see he's not there.

"Ah, he's talking to Akira's parents outside," Futaba tells him. "Well, I mean not like, in person, but on the phone!" She adds. "So he should be back soon! I can wait out here for him and text you guys for directions to his room when he gets back."

Akechi nods. "Of course. Were going to be going then." He looks to everyone and urges them to follow.

No one says anything on the way there, they had said enough in the group chat. Goro doesn't mind. Sumire speeds up to walk at his side and looks up at him curiously to gauge his emotions as well as she could with just a look.

"Akechi-senpai..." She starts but he waves a hand to her dismissively. He didn't mean to be rude, it's just there wasn't much he had to say.

"I'm fine." He assures her and he was for now, though trepidation about speaking to Akira lingered in his mind. They said they were on his side, sure, but things could change in an instant and he feared what may come of that. He wasn't one of them, they had no reason to respect their deal with him, to respect him. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?" She asks and he shrugs. 

"There's a lot of that's going to, or could happen and I just...I feel overpowered. These people are not on my side." He tells her. "They say they are but..." He starts until he feels her gentle hand rest on his shoulder.

"I am on your side." She says with a smile, trying to give whatever comfort she can offer. "I am Sumire, nothing can change that now. We agreed to live as ourselves and face the reality before us, you were right. Turning back now would be an affront to my sister's memory."

He's not one who smiles easily, but the corner of his mouth quirks up at her words. He's not alone, she's not one of them. He's got someone on his side. He opens the door confidently and holds it open for everyone else to pile in. The group is in a small uproar when they see him sitting in bed, the back of the bed elevated so he was propped up and ready to speak to them, burn scars on his face across his eyes and down his cheeks. His neck was bruised all over from Goro's grip, the familiar shape of hands apparent in his injuries.

None of the phantom thieves can stand to look at it but they don't look away.

"Akira!" Anns the first to approach him, ready to throw her arms around him until she sees the look on his face as she approaches. He was aching enough and realizing that she stops and instead gently rests and hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Everyone else comes in closer behind her, with Goro and Sumire hanging back together to let them team check-in on him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just burnt and cut." He assures them. "My back got really scarred up so they patched me up, they said I could probably leave tonight if Sojiro is ok with it." He smiles at them and tries to make them feel better, he doesn't want them to worry.

"Senpai, I'm glad you're alright," Sumire says stepping forward, everyone parting to let her through. "But senpai...You're going to have to explain a lot." She says and everyone's mood deflates.

* * *

Leblanc is open late, everyone crams into their usual spot in the establishment to talk with Sojiro having left them to speak. He had his own things to say to Akira, be careful, he requested and Akira was glad to comply. He also looks with disappointment at the bloodstains all over the place and the broken chair thrown into a booth. He looks at Goro, concerned. He couldn't figure out what he thought of him, the man able to do something like this.

He almost didn't want to leave, but Futaba had assured him he would be better off going home so he did.

"So, Akira," Goro starts, the only one not sitting and instead looming over Akira. Akira's tooth was chipped and his nose was broken, he wasn't even going to try with wearing glasses anymore. They had been broken in the fight. Akira looks up at him, fearful for once. Akechi silently reveled in it. "Tell them." He reveled in it not because he wanted to hurt him, he had never wanted it to come to this, not after everything that had happened in Shido's palace. He enjoys the sight because it hurt to be betrayed and watching him pay for it was a good way to make up for missing Shido's breakdown in the form of a change of heart.

Akira looks guilty and says nothing, so Makoto is the first one to speak up. "You were going to take Maruki's deal, even after everything we had been through." She hated to say it, but hated to know it was true the most. "Why would you do something like that?"

Akira looks to Akechi who glares down at him, unwavering, unforgiving.

"Maruki told me that Goro didn't survive Shido's palace." He admits and everyone goes quiet.

"But that's insane, he's right here and-" Ryuji starts.

Akira cuts him off. "So was Okumura." He offers and Ryuji stops. "Wakaba too, Makotos dad...He was able to do so much and I..." His eyes well up. "I can't do it. I can't kill Goro. I can't just kill someone like that. He didn't deserve to die. You all saw what Shido thought of him!" He wants to reach up and wipe his eyes, his face burned under the trail of his tears, but he doesn't.

"Akechi...You never said anything about this," Haru starts. "If we return to our reality... you know what's going to happen and yet..?"

He glares at her, red eyes sharp and full of such anger she gasps when she meets his gaze. "So what? Losing your father again is alright, but I throw a wrench in the whole idea, huh?" He just about growls.

"Futaba, I killed your mother, I killed Haru's father, and then, in the end, I died as well, and with Maruki's reality, all three of us returned. What makes my life more valuable than theirs? What kind of friend puts his selfish desire to spare me ahead of you all who had to come to accept the loss of your parents? What kind of person watches you go through that much pain and betrays you for a murderer!?" 

The two with dead parents cant say they don't understand what he's saying.

"But wouldn't we just be...Killing you?" Futaba offers nervously. "We all know if things go back to normal so..."

He stops her. "Shido killed me, and in this reality, the gravity of that fact of that is lost. What is Shido paying for in this reality?" He complains and they all listen. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." He grits his teeth. "in this reality he's just a prop being used for the phantom thieves to exist, nothing more. Just a cardboard cutout villain to plaster our fake heroism onto. Does that not disgust you more?"

"You're seriously alright with this?" Ann asks, not wanting to make a move without hearing him out completely.

"Of course I don't want to die, I'm not-" He groans. "No one wants to die, but..." He sighs. "If I have a choice between living on my knees or dying on my feet..." He doesn't need to finish it, they all know the expression. "...Furthermore," He says lifting a jar of coffee beans from the bar. "...If I don't get my way, I will do whatever it takes to secure it." He smashes it against the corner of the table like he's cracking an egg, beans spilling everywhere. Akira yells and falls back off of his barstool only to be caught by Ryuji so he didn't injure himself further.

"Hey asshole what the fuck are you doing!" Ryuji yells and Yusuke and Makoto position themselves between Akechi and Akira.

"Goro, stop it, we're having a civil discussion!" Makoto yells and Goro relents. He sets the broken glass down on the bar and scoffs.

"We are fighting Maruki, if I have to do it alone then so be it, but I am not letting you decide my fate. You kept talking down on me like the same shitty adults you all fought, Akira. _I know you don't understand, but what I say is best_ you say, shut the hell up." He really does spit at him this time, Yusuke intercepts and it lands on his jacket instead of Akira like Goro had intended. "You disgust me, I might consider forgiving you if you make the right choice now, though."

"That's enough Akechi, that is enough." Yusuke's voice is stern. "I understand that you're angry, but there's no reason to-" He quickly dips to the side to avoid the spit coming directly at his face.

"Get the hell out of my face, he's going to trap you with the man who killed your mother and you're defending him!" Goro hisses. "I knew you all would turn on me the moment he started speaking!" He lunges for Yusuke and Makoto Kicks him back.

"Shit-" He lands on his ass and holds his chest in pain. "You're all going to rally behind him and-"

"No, we're not!" Makoto shouts. "Could you stop? Could you please stop for one second?!" She asks and he looks away.

"Thank you." She says curtly. "Now. Akira." She turns to face him. "I don't want to live in Maruki's reality." She offers. "Is there anyone who feels the same?"

One by one the others lift their hands. Ann first looking apologetically at Akira, then Haru, Futaba, Ryuji who sets Akira back upright before doing so, Yusuke, Sumire. 

"Akira, this isn't right," Haru offers. "We can't live like this,"

"I promised I would never look away from the truth again," Futaba starts. "I can't start doing that now just because you tell me to." She can't meet his eyes.

"We are the phantom thieves, we reject the distorted desires of adults who think they are able to do whatever they want," Morgana tells him. "And if you are going to defend them then...you're the one were against." He hates to say it but its true.

Akira's lips tremble.

"I'm sorry Akira, we cannot accept the choice you have made," Yusuke adds. "Just the idea of doing so leaves me feeling dirty," He casts his eyes over to his mother's painting. "I shall not slander my mother's memory with a beautiful lie."

Akira closes his eyes and clenches his fist. "Please..." He begs, but none of them show signs of giving in.

"I don't want to die, senpai." Sumire offers and Akira hangs his head.

So it had come to this. He shakes his head, heart overwhelmed with regret. He knows what must be done.

He runs for the door, knocking Makoto out of the way as he does.

Huh!?" She shouts and watches him slam the door open and escape. 

"Like hell if you're going to run from me!" Akechi had had enough. He grabs the broken glass from the counter and sprints off after him. _Fine have it your way_ , he finds himself thinking, brandishing the glass like a blade.

"Hey! No way, stop!" Ryuji being the fastest runner goes after both of them knowing just what kind of hell they could get into if someone didn't stop them fast. The rest of the team follows behind in fear of what the immediate future might hold.

Goro snarls like an angered beast and takes aim for Akiras back, arms lifted above his head. He squeezes the glass so hard his hands bleed and he swings down only to be caught by the wrist just as he goes to make the killing blow.

"Stop!" Ryuji screams and throws Goro by the wrist to the ground while Makoto and ann close behind him topple Akira over.

"Get off of me!" Akira shouts trying to grab his cellphone much to Goro's fear. 

"No! No! No! No! No! Nooo!" Goro yells. "Don't let him get his phone, no!" He's near hysteric, inconsolable. 

"Grab him!" Yusuke shouts and Ann and Makoto wrestle the cellphone from Akira before he can open the nav and bring them to the metaverse.

Akira thrashes under the weight of the two girls and Haru and Futaba join them to hold him down. When Yusuke confirms that Ryuji has a hold on Goro he and Sumire grab Akira too, being sure that his facial injuries are not being pressed to the ground to assure his well being.

"You piece of shit, you spineless cowardly chicken shit son of a bitch!" Goro spits at Akira who just sobs in place, still thrashing despite being held down. Ryuji takes the glass from Goro's hand and tosses it aside. "You stupid mother fucker! You dumbass piece of shit mother fucker I could fucking strangle you!" He wasn't fighting against Ryuji holding him down any longer, just lying down berating Akira as best he could, betrayed and hurt by his choices. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" He cries and lies down flat on the ground under Ryuji's hold.

"Akira, stop it! Why are you doing this?!" Ann yells. "We don't want this! Nobody wants this, why can't you accept that?" 

"Please stop fighting, please, you're only making this harder than it has to be!" Haru adds.

"I can't take this anymore!" Futaba adds.

Everyone was crying now, sans Yusuke, Ryuji, and Makoto. 

"Akira..." Makoto starts, still gripping his wrist so tightly her hands ached. "Please...remember why we do this. Remember, please."

"After everything we have been through, please, find it in your heart to have mercy, Akira..." Yusuke offers.

"Please, give us back our future," Sumire begs. "Please let my sisters sacrifice have meaning, Please." She lets the tears flow down her face, unable to take her hands away to wipe it because she was holding down Akira.

"I never wanna go back to runnin away from my problems again Akira, and now that you're my problem I still plan to stand by that." Ryuji offers.

Akira squeezes his eyes shut.

* * *

February 3rd.

Akira stands with his friends in the palace, face still scarred, luckily for him, the mask didn't hurt to wear. 

Goro looks at him, eyes narrowed, but says nothing.

"Let's get this over with," Makoto says. "We have to give this our all. Joker?" She looks to him to see if there's anything he has to offer, considering the circumstances. "Are you ready?"

He nods. His mind and heart were set. He looks into Goro's eyes that glared at him with the sting of betrayal and frowns knowing that he had to set things right. "I'm sorry I failed you all, but I'm ready now." He says still looking to Goro, this apology specifically for him, but working in a broader sense just as well.

Goro knows the double meaning behind his words. "You haven't failed anyone yet, though you came close last night." Goro offers. "Let's go."

Akira nods, committing the others confident expression to memory, savoring the last looks at him he would have.

Maruki awaited them, welcoming them up for the final battle. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha lmao originally goro was deadass just gonna kill akira by the end of this. would that be fucked up or what?


End file.
